


Can I Call You Cas?

by drkaspbrak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's a Terrible Life!verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkaspbrak/pseuds/drkaspbrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a college student going to Sandover to apply for an internship. Little did he know that he'd be meeting the most attractive person he had ever seen in his life (that also happens to be his new boss).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Call You Cas?

Deep breaths. That was all Castiel could do to calm himself down at the moment. The CEO of Sandover had called him earlier that morning to come in for an interview for an internship, and it was incredibly exciting. If this worked out, he could work his way up to an actual job and actually afford to live in his apartment.

Another deep breath. Castiel walked forward and pushed open the doors to the large building, looking around with wide, curious eyes. The place was enormous.. After a moment of admiring the sheer size of the building, he walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat nervously.

"Castiel Novak, here to see Mr. Dean Smith.. For an interview."

The secretary gave him a once over before picking up her phone and talking to another person on the other line. She thanked the other person after a moment and gave him a soft smile. “Mr. Smith’s office is on the top floor. He’s ready to see you.”

Castiel thanked her and made his way over to the elevator, his heart racing. He felt like his stomach was in his throat the whole ride up, and it was a miracle he didn’t lose his lunch. When the elevator stopped and dinged for his arrival, he took another deep breath and stepped out into a room full of cubicles. Past them, he could see a single room (most likely Mr. Smith’s office), so he started to walk toward it, swallowing hard. God, he was so nervous. What if he screwed the whole thing up and got kicked out, or laughed at for being so awkward? Maybe he should just go..

No. No, this was his only chance at getting a good, steady job. He knocked twice before entering the office, and was immediately breathless when his eyes fell on the man sitting in the chair behind the large mahogany desk. Forest green eyes, what seemed like an ocean of freckles, and the facial hair that pulled it all together.. Dean Smith was a greek god.

"U-Uh.. Mr. Smith?" he asked, stammering a bit. Fuck, he was already blowing it.

Dean looked up and smiled, his eyes lighting up. “You must be Castiel,” he said, moving to stand. He walked up to the younger boy and offered his hand, which Castiel eagerly shook, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. “Yes.. Uh, yeah,” he murmured, furrowing his brow. “I mean, thank you for giving me this chance. It really means a lot,” Castiel said, following Dean to his desk and sitting in one of the chairs that faced him. Dean smiled and shook his head. “No problem at all, Cas. Is it alright if I call you Cas?”

The younger man nodded immediately and smiled. “Y-Yeah, that’s totally fine.”

Dean nodded and sat behind his desk, straightening a few papers before looking back up at Castiel. “So, you want to apply for an internship, as I recall?”

Cas nodded and straightened up in his seat. “Yes, sir. I’m majoring in business right now and I’d really like to learn from a successful company. I’ve done a lot of research, and from what I’ve read, you’re making this company thrive. It’s great,” he replied, stopping himself before he could ramble on any more. He could feel his palms sweating and his heart was racing even more than it was in the elevator.

Dean grinned at his words and chuckled, gazing at the younger man. “Well, I really appreciate that, Cas. I try my best.” The CEO leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. Castiel had to restrain every fiber of his being to keep from staring at the fabric that stretched over Dean’s lean and toned upper body, so he lowered his eyes, willing away the arousal building up in his abdomen. He couldn’t think about his maybe-to-be boss like this.. But he couldn’t help it.

Unfortunately, Dean had caught his staring before he looked down, and smirked, sitting up again. “You got anyone special in your life, Cas?” he asked, picking up a pen and absentmindedly twirling it through his fingers.

Castiel froze at the question. Did he seriously just ask that? His heart fluttered nervously and he shook his head, looking up. “N-No.. I don’t,” he replied, swallowing hard. “I mean.. W-Why do you ask?” He sat up straight and gazed at Dean, genuinely curious.

Dean shrugged and stood, facing the window for a moment. “You seem like a pretty easy-going guy. Not to mention that you’re pretty attractive. I’m surprised you don’t have any romantic interests right now, is all,” he said, turning to face him, his eyes burning into Castiel’s.

Shit.

Cas’ breath caught and he stared at Dean, blinking a few moments later. “Oh, well.. I.. I guess you could say that I’m pretty awkward in social situations,” he stammered, looking down. When he looked back up a few seconds later, Dean was suddenly in front of him, gazing down at him. Was this actually happening right now?

Dean closed the blinds with a remote control he had in his left hand, and smiled softly, bending over slightly and bracing himself with both hands on either side of Castiel’s head with the chair. “I can tell you really want this job. And I’m willing to give it to you. You just have to promise me something in return.”

Castiel felt like he was going to faint. The most attractive person he had ever met was so close to him.. A few more inches and their faces would be touching. He nodded silently, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You’ll be my assistant. That means you have to do everything I ask, no questions asked. Are you willing to do that?"

Cas wasted no time. “Yes sir, of course,” he replied, almost breathless.

Dean smiled and stood straight, pulling Castiel to his feet by his hand and shaking it. “See you first thing tomorrow, then. I’ll fill you in on everything.” He winked and walked back to his desk, sitting down. Castiel let out a soft breath and nodded, turning to leave.

"Have a nice day, Cas. I think you’ll enjoy working here very much."

Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this.


End file.
